Olaf/Development
Wesley 'SmashGizmo' Ruttle |artwork = Tom Barton Phroilan Gardner ARTeapot Julien Renoult |visual = Kevin Leroy Julien Renoult |lead = |voice = Logan 'Lomar' Margulies |conceptcredit = Eagle Rider by Augie Pagan }} Champion Sneak Peek: Olaf, the Berserker By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Olaf, the Berserker As you may have observed throughout your time in Runeterra, the League of Legends Design Team seeks to promote synergy whenever possible (like a boss). Between champions with guns, champions with cultural ties, and champions under five feet tall, there are a ton of ways that our champions synergize with one another. We felt that the champion , however, didn't have enough kindred spirits at his disposal. This is an important issue! We're talking about ensuring that an important subculture in the League of Legends gets equal representation! That subculture is, of course: vicious, axe-wielding maniacs. To bolster the ranks of this often underappreciated demographic, we're pleased to be able to introduce , the Berserker. And just to make sure he fits the bill exactly, this guy actually has a pair of . So strap on the nearest helmet, sharpen your greatsword, and raise an ice cold flagon of mead in honor of Olaf, the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Olaf Champion Spotlight| Making the SKT T1 2016 World Championship Team Skins League of Legends| Brolaf, the King of Bromacia| VFX Folio Olaf VFX Update| |-|Gallery= Olaf Quinn Concept 01.jpg|Olaf and Quinn Concept - Eagle Rider (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Olaf Concept 01.jpg|Olaf Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Olaf Concept 02.png|Olaf Concept 2 Olaf OvE cover.jpg|Olaf "Olaf vs Everything" Issue 1 Cover (by Riot Commissioned Artist Tom Barton) Olaf OvE2 cover.jpg|Olaf "Olaf vs Everything" Issue 2 Cover (by Riot Commissioned Artist Tom Barton) Olaf Poro.jpg|Olaf Poro Promo Crystal Quest side-cover 01.jpg|Glacial Olaf "Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest side-cover 02.jpg|Glacial Olaf "Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Olaf Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Olaf Model Pentakill Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Olaf "Mortal Reminder" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Marauder Model 01.png|Marauder Olaf Model Olaf SKTT1 model 01.jpg|SKT T1 Olaf Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Olaf Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Olaf Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Olaf profileicon.png|Tencent Olaf Olaf Poro Icon.jpg|Olaf Poro Pentakill Olaf profileicon.png|Pentakill Olaf Pentakill profileicon.png|Pentakill Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill |-|Emotes= GOlaf Emote.png|GOlaf Category:Champion development Category:Olaf